lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Jaws
Lego Jaws is an upcoming video game that will follow the plot of the classic films and its sequels. Much like the Jurassic World game, players will be able to take control of the animals. Levels JAWS Attack on the Beach Summary: Get the fire started at the beach party. Then break away from the rowdy party people to go swimming. Fight off the shark at the buoy. The next day, search the beach for Chrisse's remains. Characters: Chrisse Watkins, Tom Cassidy, Martin Brody, Deputy Hendricks Enemies: Beach Partier, Crab, Shark Boss: Bruce (6 hearts) Shark Hunting Summary: Another shark attack occurs on the beach to Alex Kintner. Defeat the shark when it attacks. Mrs. Kintner places a bounty on the shark, causing Ben and his first mate to compete with the other fishermen. Capture the Tiger Shark and defeat the other fishermen. Characters: Alex Kintner, Mrs. Kintner, Ben Gardner, First Mate Enemies: Crab, Shark, Fishermen Boss: Bruce (3 hearts), Tiger Shark (3 hearts) Shipwreck Summary: Operate on the Tiger Shark to reveal no human remains. Set out to Gardner's boat to search for answers. Navigate the half-sunken ship. Characters: Martin Brody, Matt Hooper, Matt Hooper (Scuba) Enemies: Shark, Crab, Rat Boss: None 4th of July Summary: Find all of the kids on the beach and in the water scaring the swimmers. At the estuary, flee from the shark when it attacks. Characters: Martin Brody, Deputy Hendricks, Michael Brody Enemies: Prankster, Crab, Shark Boss: Bruce (3 hearts) Mark the Shark Summary: Aboard the Orca, find something to bait the shark with. When it appears, attach a floatation barrel to it. Head below deck. When the shark attacks again, fend it off and pursue the shark. Harpoon it with another floatation barrel. Characters: Martin Brody, Matt Hooper, Captain Quint Vehicles: Orca, Fishing Boat (Red) Enemies: Shark, Crab Boss: Bruce (3 hearts) A Desperate Attempt Summary: Donning his scuba gear, prepare the Shark Cage for Hooper and then descend into the water to battle the shark. Swim to safety when the shark destroys the cage. On the boat, fight the shark. After Quint is eaten, shove a pressurized canister in the shark's mouth. Climb the sinking mast and finish off the shark. Characters: Matt Hooper (Scuba), Martin Brody, Captain Quint Enemies: Shark, Crab Boss: Bruce (8 hearts) JAWS 2 Wreck of the Orca Summary: Explore the sunken Orca until a great white shark attacks and defend yourself. Above the surface, flee from the shark. Battle the shark and light it on fire. Characters: Scuba Diver, Scuba Diver (Camera), Terry, Diane Vehicles: Water Ski, Motorboat Enemies: Shark, Crab Boss: Brucette (Unburned) (3 hearts, then 4 hearts) Beach Evacuation Summary: Characters: The Diving Instructor Summary: Characters: Tom, Andrews, Amateur Diver, Tina Wilcox, Eddie Marchand Tina's Trauma Summary: Characters: Martin Brody, Ellen Brody, Deputy Hendricks Get to the Chopper! Summary: Characters: Battle at Cable Junction Summary: Characters: JAWS 3-D JAWS: THE REVENGE Characters *Chrissie Watkins *Tom Cassidy *Martin Brody *Deputy Hendricks *Alex Kintner *Mrs. Kintner *Ben Garnder *First Mate *Matt Hooper *Michael Brody *Captain Quint *Scuba Diver *Scuba Diver (Camera) *Terry *Diane Animals *Bruce *Bruce (One Barrel) *Bruce (Two Barrels) *Bruce (Explosive) *Brucette *Brucette (Unburned) *Brucette (Charred) *Brucetta *Brucetta (Explosive) *Danny *Vengeance *Jaws (Unleashed) *Cindy *Sandy *Tiger Shark Category:LEGO